


Fallen

by Sabriel_wings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabriel_wings/pseuds/Sabriel_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When hunter Lucy Lokhlen runs into the Winchester brothers on a search for their father, it sends her and her new friends on a path she never wanted to go back down.</p><p>Starts Season 1: Episode 4 - Current</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be a lot more interesting than it seems. Trust me

Tired. Hungry. Cold. To be honest she didn't know how she was still alive. Her head was pounding, the cut across her throat stung in the night air, and she clung desperately to the small glass container in her hand. The past few years had hit her hard, but it didn't compare to what she had to do to herself. She looked down at the glowing object in her palm. Almost wanting to smash it. An aggravated sigh left her lips at she read her watch. 12:42. 'Great,' she thought. She was about to begin to start walking again, but a pair of blinding headlights beamed straight at her. She raised her arm above her eyes as the black polished Impala nearly ran her over. Two men, barely older than her, raced out to her.

"Sorry!" The younger one apologized, gently placing his hand on her arm. He had long dark hair and was unnaturally tall. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Now don't touch me." She roughly yanked her arm away from him. "Thanks for nearly killing me!"

The both of them shared a look of disbelief. "Look sweetheart," the older one began. He was shorter, but still tall, slightly scruffy, with brilliant green eyes. "We didn't mean too. What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Hunting," she replied simply, smirking.

Another look. "Hunting what?" the taller one asked. She was beginning to think he was the better of the two.

"None of your business," she snapped. She shifted uncomfortably before looking at her feet and whispering, "But... christo." She glanced back up. Nothing.

Green eyes raised an eyebrow, "Wait. Christo? You're a hunter. Like ghost, vamp, monster hunter?" 

She squinted. "Yeah... and who are you?"

"We're hunters too!" the tall one exclaimed.

"Names?" she asked suspiciously, her green eyes piercing them. 

"I'm Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam. Your turn," green eyes stated.

"Lucy Lohklen."

"So Lucy," Sam started, "Why are you hunting demons?"

Lucy sighed. "So many questions. Fine. When I was about 6 months a demon killed my mother. " The brothers' jaws nearly dropped to ground. "A little later my dad was possessed and killed. Now I'm going to kill that demon and probably everyone that stands in my way."

"You're going at it by yourself?" Dean asked only to get a silent nod from her. "Isn't a demon kind of intense for one person?" 

Lucy scoffed. "There a fouler and older things than demons. And I've dealt with them on my own before." She quickly stuffed the glowing container into her bag without them seeing.

"Okay okay, hot shot," Dean mumbled.

"You said a demon killed your mom?" Sam asked kindly. Lucy nodded again. "The same killed our mom."

"I'm sorry," she said, but she didn't look it. Her face was cold, but her eyes were apologetic and warm. They both returned her nod. "Well nice meeting ya." 

She turned on heals, but almost immediately Dean grabbed her arm and pulled her back around. "You're coming with us."

"Why?" she asked without the slightest trace of fear.

"We could use your help. You seem to know something about this demon and.. well we're fighting for the same cause. We'll be more effective together than apart." He let go of his grip on her and she sighed. Then nodded and followed them to the impala.

 

"You said your name Winchester? As in John Winchester?" Lucy grinned from the backseat.

"How did you-" Sam was cut off.

"My dad worked a job with him. Years ago; before my dad gave up," she finished without the slightest trace of emotion.

"Oh. I'm sorry-" Sam began only to be interrupted again.

"Don't. He was never family to me. Always been by myself," again not even remotely upset. The boys didn't respond. "What's up with y'all? Anything on the radar now?"

"Actually Lucy, our dad went missing, hunting the demon. We're looking for him," Dean stressed, emphasis on every syllable. 

"Ah. The family that hunts together, stays together," she played.

 

They were enter a hanger for an airport, where the Winchesters introduced Lucy to a man named Jerry who apparently had a case. "Thanks for making the trip so quick. I ought to be doing you guys a favor, not the other way around. Dean and your dad really helped me out," he said turning to Sam.

"Yeah he told me. It was a poltergeist?" Sam asked.

"Poltergeist? Man I love that movie!" some guy walking past exclaimed. Lucy was tempted to slap him. 

"Hey, nobody's talking to you. Keep walking," Jerry started. "Damn right it was a poltergeist, practically tore our house apart. Tell you something, if it wasn't for you and your dad, I probably wouldn't be alive. Your dad said you were off at college. Is that right?"

"Yeah I was-" Sam stuttered. "I'm taking some time off." Lucy raised an eyebrow to him which he proudly ignored. 

Jerry smiled as he said, "Well, he was real proud of you. I could tell. He talked about you all the time."

Sam eyes went wide. "He did?"

"Yeah, you bet he did. Oh, hey, you know I tried to get a hold of him, but I couldn't. How's he doing, anyway? "

Lucy felt the atmosphere get tense. She tried to look at Dean, but he just said, " He's, um, wrapped up in a job right now."

Jerry nodded, but continued the conversation, "Well, we're missing the old man, but we get Sam. Even trade, huh?"

Lucy and Dean laughed while Sam shot them a mix between a glare and a smile, "No, not by a long shot."

"C'mon. I got something I want you guys to hear," Jerry motioned for them to follow him.

 

The trio walked out of the office in silence. Lucy didn't know what to say. It wasn't that she was nervous or anything. It was actually the opposite. The last thing she wanted to do was to leave the Winchesters. They were way over their heads with this demon they were hunting and even with this case. She shrugged off her thoughts as they climbed into the impala. It was really a nice car. "Where are we going?" she questioned. 

"Copy store," Dean stated.

"What for?" Lucy asked.

"Fake ID's Luc. Fake ID's. If that's too illegal for you, you're free to drop out now," Dean persuaded. 

Lucy pursed her lips, giving Dean a death glare. She reached into her torn up bag and pulled out a handful of fake ID's. "I think I'm good, sweetheart." Dean scoffed and Sam burst into laughter. Lucy sent him an award-winning wink. 

 

"You've been in there forever," Lucy pushed as Dean walked out with two ID's.

"You can't rush perfection." He gave her a wink as she rolled her eyes. 

"Homeland Security?" Sam asked taking one of the ID's. "That's pretty illegal even for us."

"You sure you want to continue Luc?" Dean asked.

"Yesss," she hissed. Winchesters. Brilliant.

"Anyway, it's something new. You know? People haven't seen it a thousand times," Dean continued to Sam, ignoring Lucy, and getting into the impala. "So, what do you got?"

"Well-" Sam was cut off by Lucy.

"There's definitely EVP on the cockpit voice recorder."

Sam raised an eyebrow to her and played the tape. " "No survivors"? What's that supposed to mean? There were seven survivors," Dean questioned.

 

Lucy sat back against the plane seat with a magazine in her hands. "So Sam? How long have you been hunting?"

She heard Dean scoff and Sam just grinned. "Basically as long as I could remember. It's the same for you right? Because of your mom?"

She nodded. "Yeah my dad basically threw me into the supernatural world as soon as he could."

"Oh. Well Speaking from past experience, it isn't great," Sam gave her a comforting smile. "I find it astonishing that you have the same history as me and we just happened to almost run you over."

Lucy laughed slightly. "Yeah, well maybe it was destiny," she said cringing at the word destiny. She didn't believe in it. She never had. "So question." "Shoot," Sam grinned, while Dean continued to hum Metallica. "What were you doing at college? I mean you don't meet many hunters who have made it out, so why did you come back?" Lucy asked curiously, almost regretting it after she saw his face drop. "Yeah, um, I was Stanford for law. Then Dean came and said Dad was missing so I figured I should help." Sam shrugged. Lucy could tell he wasn't telling her everything, but decided not to push because they've only know each other for a few days.

"Oh," Lucy said, dropping the small talk to turning towards the window. Instead she listened to the Winchesters' conversation.

"Look man, I get you're nervous, all right? But you got to stay focused," Sam comforted.

"Okay," Dean said, not entirely listening.

"I mean, we got thirty-two minutes and counting to track this thing down, or whoever it's possessing, anyway, and perform a full-on exorcism," Sam stating letting a sign slip from his lips.

"Yeah, on a crowded plane. That'll be easy," Dean remarked. Lucy, for the first time in the past few days agreed with him. There was no way to tell who was possessed until it was too late. 

"Just take it one step at a time, all right? Now, who is it possessing?" Sam asked open to the both of them.

"It's usually gonna be somebody with some sort of weakness, you know, a chink in the armor that the demon can worm through," Dean explained. "Somebody with an addiction or some sort of emotional distress."

"Well, this is Amanda's first flight after the crash. If I were her, I'd be pretty messed up," Lucy spoke up.

As a flight attendant walked through, Dean stopped her and asked, "Excuse me. Are you Amanda?"

"No, I'm not," she replied.

"Oh, my mistake." Dean turned around to look at the back of plane. "All right, well, that's got to be Amanda back there, so I'll go talk to her, and, uh, I'll get a read on her mental state."

"What if she's already possessed?" Sam asked.

"There's ways to test that," Dean smirked as he pulled a Virgin Mary-shaped bottle of water from his worn jacket. Lucy almost agreed; it'd be quick, easy, and the Holy Water would sting like Hell. "I brought Holy Water."

Sam obviously was against that. He grabbed the bottle and shoved it in his carry-on. "I think we can go more subtle. If she's possessed, she'll flinch at the name of God."

Dean nodded, "Oh. Nice."

As he began to stand up Sam grabbed his arm, "Say it in Latin."

Dean sighed, "I know." Dean began to leave again. 

"Okay. Hey!" Sam stopped him again. 

"What?!"

"Uh, in Latin, it's Christo."

"Dude, I know! I'm not an idiot!" Dean snapped at his younger brother, causing Lucy to giggle.

As he walked off Sam turned to her. "So you seemed unfazed when we first found out this was a demon thing. Have you run into this sort of thing often?"

Lucy smiled a genuine smile. She has met people in the past few years, but never has anyone showed a general interest in her her whole life except- "Yeah I have had several demon cases in the past few years. They all seemed to know my dad so I guess they wanted me too." Sam gave her one of his comforting smiles again. He was good at that, letting you know that he honestly cared. She smiled back. She really felt like there was potential for a friend in Sam Winchester, something she hasn't had in many years. 

"Oh, so you hunt generally on your own?" 

"Generally, yeah. It's just what I'm used to. My dad and I did hunt for awhile until he died, which was nine years ago. I was thirteen," she explained to him. 

Sam began to respond as Dean was walking back and sat down interrupting the two, "All right, well, she's got to be the most well-adjusted person on the planet."

Sam and Lucy shared a look before she asked, "Did you say Christo?" Dean gave her an aggravated nod. She couldn't comprehend why he was always so angry with her. Sure, she was a stranger and the Winchesters had this whole 'family' concept going on and she supposed she was clashing with that. But, really? She just wanted to help. That was it. No ulterior motive. "And?"

Dean gave her a glare as if it was obvious. "There's no demon in her. There's no demon getting in her."

Lucy let out a defeated sigh. Sam was still looking at Dean, "So, if it's on the plane, it can be anyone. Anywhere," Sam elaborated.

"She's not going to believe this."

"12 minutes, dude."

Lucy was done. Done with the Winchesters, done with demons, done with planes. The boys were talking to each other about exocisms. It wasn't that they were annoying, but she was exhausted. She wanted to go exorcise the damn thing then take a nap. She was getting cranky. She was watching Sam and Dean walk over to the back of the plane where Amanda was pouring drinks. Lucy was going to keep an eye on the co-pilot. She watched the front door in case while she let out a sigh. 'Twelve minutes until this plane crashes. I can do it,' she thought to herself. It wasn't that she thought it would crash or she was afraid of the demon. She just wanted to successfully hunt it. It was her first hunt since the... event, which meant she had one fear. Failure. Not for the passengers on the plane, or the Winchesters. She didn't want to fail herself. Or fail her only friend. She couldn't fail him. Even if he didn't believe in her.

At the end of the day, Dean was happy to get off the plane, Sam was happy to go for a beer run, and Lucy was happy to take a nap in the Impala. They drove to the motel to check out then walked back towards the car. "Hey, Luc?" Dean asked. She looked up at him to acknowledge him she was listening. "I uh, I'm sorry I was jerk to you the past few days. Uh, yeah."

She smirked at him, "No chick flick moments." She pushed Sam out the passenger seat and hopped in the front earning a smug laugh from Dean and a glare from Sam. Lucy smiled at the Winchesters.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Just so you know I plan to update every week until school starts which is when it will every 2 weeks. This will go up to season 11 and so on. It won't be every episode but pretty close for the first few seasons.


End file.
